comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/Star Wars, Star Trek, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Mass Effect = A Beautiful Creation.
Star Wars - A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. Star Trek - Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before. Guardians of the Galaxy - You Said It Yourself, Bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy. Mass Effect - In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. A Beautiful Creation - A long time ago, in the year 2148, explorers of Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. Space: The final frontier. This is the story of the Millennium Falcon and her crew. And you said it yourself, Bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy. Crossover Timeline The Overarching timeline of the franchise. Billions of years ago The Big Bang (approximately 13.7 Billion years ago, according to current data): Before the Big Bang, there were six singularities. These opened up and their resulting Big Bang created the universe. The six then compacted into primordial nuggets that came to be known as Infinity Stones. Several intelligent races evolved, but most died out, replaced by new ones as time passed by. Some, however, left behind a single, immortal survivor; these formed a loose brotherhood known as the Elders of the Universe (Crossover). One race achieved immortality and great power, but after an attempt to help two other civilizations that ended in their mutual destruction, decided not to interfere anymore, but only to record all events in the universe. They became known as The Watchers. Despite their oath, some have been involved in important events, such as the one appointed as Earth's Watcher, Uatu. Prehistoric Times (Unknown BCE - 1,000,000,000 BGS) The Leviathan (Crossover)s dominate the galaxy, enthralling every new sapient race they encounter and protecting them in return for tribute. The Leviathans consider themselves the galaxy's first and only apex race. After observing that their subservient races create synthetic races who consistently and violently rebel, the Leviathans create an Intelligence to seek a way to permanently preserve organic life. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather genetic information throughout the galaxy. The Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger (Crossover), the first Reaper (Crossover). Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its mandate. The Intelligence builds the Mass Relay (Crossover) network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests. Millions of years ago The mysterious cosmic beings known as Celestials (Crossover) began to experiment with the evolution of many intelligent beings across the universe, creating races such as the Kree (Crossover) and the Skrulls (Crossover). The Skrulls discovered the Kree and the vegetated race, the Cotati (Crossover), who shared the same home world, and gave them a test to see which of them were worthy of sharing their technology: whichever race created the better achievement would get it. The Kree created a city in Earth's Moon (in a 'Blue Area' that contained an Earth-like atmosphere and gravity) for this purpose. The Cotati created an ecosystem. The Kree lost the contest, so they killed the Skrull envoys and stole their technology. They abandoned the city, which would later become a base for Uatu. A century later, the Skrulls discovered what the Kree had done, but by that time, they had become a powerful space empire themselves. The two races have hated each other since and have been fighting wars almost constantly. 68,000 BGS The Protheans (Crossover) achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay (Crossover) network with the Citadel (Crossover) as their capital. '48,000 BGS: Fall of the Protheans' The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reaper (Crossover)s through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle. 13,000 BGS The turian (Crossover)s of Palaven (Crossover) begin to develop civilization around this time. 1900 BGS Tuchanka (Crossover), the krogan (Crossover) homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans. 580 BGS After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari (Crossover) begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel (Crossover) space station at a hub of many mass relays. 520 BGS The Salarians (Crossover) discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari. Around this time, Force Sensitives gather on the planet Ilum, forming the Jedi Order. However, a sect of the Order splits, forming the Sith Order. '0 GS: Founding of the Citadel Council' The Citadel Council (Crossover) is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline. As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union (Crossover) opens the records of the League of One (Crossover). Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group (Crossover) operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League. First contact is made with the volus (Crossover). Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit (Crossover) and links all galactic economies. The turian (Crossover) Unification War (Crossover) occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades. The Council grants the volus (Crossover) the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat. First contact is made with the batarians (Crossover). They are granted an embassy a century later. The asari discover the elcor (Crossover) home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay (Crossover). "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy. First contact is made with the hanar (Crossover) and the quarians (Crossover). Both races are later granted embassies. '1 GS: The Rachni Wars' The rachni (Crossover), a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds. 80 GS The Rachni Wars (Crossover) continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan (Crossover), manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs. 300 GS The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka (Crossover), the krogan population explodes. 300 - 700 GS The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance (Crossover) branch of the Citadel. 693 GS Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council. '700 GS: The Krogan Rebellions' Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space (Crossover). Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia (Crossover), but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions (Crossover) begin. The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turian (Crossover)s around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again. Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy. 710 GS Realizing that the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage (Crossover) on the krogan. The krogan population starts its decline. 800 GS The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan. The Citadel Conventions (Crossover) are drawn up in the wake of the conflict. 900 GS The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council (Crossover) in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions. 1400 GS Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell (Crossover) homeworld Rakhana (Crossover) begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment. 1600 GS The first sightings of the Collectors (Crossover) are reported in the Terminus Systems (Crossover). In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales. 1755 GS Samara (Crossover)'s three daughters are diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi (Crossover). Rila (Crossover) and Falere (Crossover) accept exile, but Morinth (Crossover) flees. Samara takes the oaths of the asari (Crossover) justicar (Crossover)s and pursues her errant daughter for the next 430 years. 1880 GS Aria T'Loak (Crossover) arrives on Omega (Crossover), a space station in the Terminus Systems regarded as the region's nominal capital. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants. '1895 GS: The Geth War' The geth (Crossover), machines created by the quarian (Crossover)s as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict--known to the geth as the Morning War--the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet (Crossover). Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil (Crossover). As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council (Crossover) closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel. 1921 GS The geth (Crossover) begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization. 1980 GS Aria T'Loak (Crossover) assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan (Crossover), and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power. 2000 GS The drell (Crossover) make first contact with the hanar (Crossover) around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana (Crossover) severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje (Crossover), over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water. 2070 GS Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition. 2075 GS The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after. 2103 GS The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent human settlement on Mars (Crossover). 2125 GS The yahg (Crossover), an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council (Crossover) arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits. Not long after the yahg are discovered, one yahg is captured for the Shadow Broker (Crossover) to study. With the Broker's assistance, the yahg rapidly ascends within the Broker's organization as "Operative Kechlu". Eventually, the Broker becomes wary of "Operative Kechlu" and attempts to have him terminated, but the order is sent too late. The yahg assumes the mantle of the Shadow Broker and directs the organization for the next sixty years. 2137 GS The Eldfell-Ashland Energy (Crossover) Corporation demonstrates helium-3 (Crossover) fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn (Crossover). 2143 GS Construction of Gagarin Station (Crossover) (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto (Crossover). 2147 GS Trace amounts of element zero (Crossover) are discovered on Mars (Crossover). '2148 GS: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics' Human (Crossover)ity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields (Crossover), leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system. 2149 GS Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto (Crossover)'s moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay (Crossover), encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom (Crossover) leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus (Crossover), 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible. The Systems Alliance (Crossover) charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth (Crossover). The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity. 2150 GS The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova (Crossover). 2151 GS To defend its expanding territory, humanity begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station (Crossover) at Arcturus (Crossover), the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race. An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero (Crossover). 2152 GS The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter (Crossover). Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime (Crossover) and Terra Nova (Crossover_. 2154 GS There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of humans to element zero. 2155 GS The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station (Crossover), intended to become the Alliance's headquarters. 2156 GS Arcturus Station (Crossover) is formally inaugurated. A small number of human children exposed to element zero (Crossover) exhibit minor telekinetic abilities. 2157 GS Pluto (Crossover)'s orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations. '2157 GS: The First Contact War' Humanity makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turian (Crossover)s. The turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War (Crossover) and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues. The First Contact War culminates in the turian siege and occupation of Shanxi (Crossover), the first human world to fall to an alien race. Admiral Kastanie Drescher (Crossover) leads the Second Fleet (Crossover) in battle against Shanxi's occupiers one month later, catching the turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet. The turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council (Crossover). The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the turians. 2158 GS Humans learn the potential of biotics (Crossover). An international effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability. 2160 GS The Systems Alliance (Crossover) Parliament is formed. With the existence of human biotics (Crossover) firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (Crossover) (BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station (Crossover) to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants. The biotic drug red sand (Crossover) is first used. 2162 GS Construction of Arcturus Station (Crossover) is completed. A survey team working for batarian (Crossover) entrepreneur Edan Had'dah (Crossover) discovers a mysterious artifact orbiting an unnamed planet near the Perseus Veil (Crossover). 2163 GS The Alliance (Crossover) secretly begins illegal AI (Crossover) research at a base on Sidon (Crossover) with Dr. Shu Qian (Crossover) as project leader. Lt. Kahlee Sanders (Crossover) is assigned as a tech analyst. The first experimental L1 biotic (Crossover) implants are used in humans (Crossover). A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero (Crossover). This results in a second generation of humans born with biotic potential. The Leviathan of Dis (Crossover), a genetically-engineered living starship believed to be nearly a billion years old, is discovered by a batarian (Crossover) survey team on the planet Jartar (Crossover). The Leviathan disappears under dubious circumstances after a batarian dreadnought passes through the Dis (Crossover) system. 2165 GS Humanity continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council. In 2165 CE, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel (Crossover), the political and economic heart of the galaxy. Tensions grow between humans and batarians (Crossover) as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge (Crossover). Terrorists steal antimatter from the Alliance cruiser SSV Geneva. The sole figure arrested names his sponsor "Cerberus (Crossover)". This is the first such incident of sabotage connected to the Cerberus organization. 2170 GS The human colony of Mindoir (Crossover) is attacked by batarian (Crossover) slavers. Many colonists are killed or captured. Another human colony, Yandoa (Crossover), suffers catastrophic dust-form element zero (Crossover) exposure to its atmosphere when an Eldfell-Ashland Energy (Crossover) ship explodes in orbit. Many children suffer birth defects; thirty-seven biotic (Crossover) children are born, including Gillian Grayson (Crossover). Biotic training for humans is outsourced to the military, selected R&D companies, and renamed divisions of the defunct Conatix Industries. L3 biotic (Crossover) implants are developed after L2 implants prove to be dangerous. The first A-61 Mantis Gunship (Crossover)s are produced. 2171 GS In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council (Crossover) to limit human expansion in the Skyllian Verge (Crossover), the batarians (Crossover) close their embassy, withdraw into their home systems, and effectively become a rogue state. 2176 GS Batarian (Crossover)-funded pirate (Crossover)s and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz (Crossover), on the human colony of Elysium (Crossover). The assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy (Crossover) and ground teams. The Jon Grissom Academy (Crossover) is commissioned over Elysium, and becomes home to the Alliance (Crossover)'s new biotic (Crossover) training program, the Ascension Project (Crossover). The Anhur (Crossover) Rebellions, a civil war waged over the practice of slavery, begin on the human (Crossover) and batarian (Crossover) colony world of Anhur and spread throughout the Amun (Crossover) system. Abolitionism supporters hire the Eclipse (Crossover) mercenary group to fight the batarian pro-slavery Na'hesit faction. 2177 GS The Franklin, a human starship captained by First Contact War hero Balthazar Edison, crash lands on an alien planet, where it won't be discovered for another 100 years. '2237 GS: Invasion of Naboo' The Trade Ferderation has initiated a blockade of the planet Naboo. The Supreme Chancellor, the highest held position in the Citadel, Finis Valorum, has dispatched human jedi's Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi to resolve the dispute with Viceroy Nute Gunray. However, the Dark Lord of the Sith, who were thought to have been extinct for generations, reveals the infiltration and initiates the invasion. The two Jedi survive the assassination attempt and are successful in smuggling the senators stationed on the planet. After escaping, the stolen starship has to resupply on the planet Tatooine, where Qui-Gon meets a youth named Anakin Skywalker, who is found to be a truly powerful force-sensitive. Through an elaborate gamble, Anakin is brought along for the journey, but not before Qui-Gon battles the Dark Lord's apprentice, Darth Maul. On Coruscant, the Jedi capital, Qui-Gon relays his knowledge to his comrades over the boy and the sith's return. Meanwhile, the lead senator of Naboo, Sheev Palpatine, calls for a vote of no confidence on the Supreme Chancellor due to the corrupt nature of the Council. While Palpatine runs for the position, a young senator, Padme Amidala, daughter of Naboo's governor, decides to lead an army to retake the planet. The Battle of Naboo commences, with the Jedi leading the infiltration of the capital while Anakin had stowed away in the starship battle in space. Eventually, Naboo is retaken, but at the cost of Qui-Gon's life and Maul being believed dead for years. To honor his mentor, Obi-Wan begins training Anakin. '2247 GS: The Clone Wars Begins' After several thousand star systems leave the Council to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a failed assassination of Senator Amidala trail ends cold when all but one assassin escapes. Obi-Wan Kenobi investigations leads him to the planet Kamino, where he found out that the inhabitants have bred a clone army, ordered by Sifo-Dyas, a jedi who died years before the project was commissioned. When he finds out the template is bounty hunter Jango Fett, he deduces that he is the escaped assassin, who flees to Geonosis with his son, Boba Fett. Here, he learns that the assassination attempt was ordered by Gunray for his humiliating defeat on Naboo all those years ago. As he relays this news, he is captured alongside the senator and Skywalker who had come to save him. Their failed execution leads to the Battle of Geonosis, the beginning of the Clone Wars. 2247 GS The Battle of Christophsis commences. Ahsoka Tano becomes Anakin Skywalker's apprentice. 2247 GS The Battle of Ryloth commences. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, and Twi'lek freedom fighter Cham Syndulla succeeded in freeing the Twi'lek homeworld from opression. 2248 GS The First Battle of Felucia is lost. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano are saved from the massacre by Jedi Plo Koon. 2248 GS The Second Battle of Geonosis commences. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luminara Unduli, and Anakin Skywalker successfully destroy the largest droid production factory in the battle. 2248 GS The Battle of Saleucami commences. With Jedi Eeth Koth saved from Grievous by Adi Gallia, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker, they proceeded to hunt the Jedi Killer across the planet. However, Grievous still escaped. 2248 GS The Battle of Kamino commences. The cloning planet is saved by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, and Anakin Skywalker. 2248 GS The Senate Hostage Crisis, an event where bounty hunter Cad Bane held the entire senate hostage and successfully released Jabba the Hutt's uncle Ziro from prison. 2249 GS The Mission to Serenno. After Dooku was ordered to abandon his (secret) apprentice Asajj Ventress out of Darth Sidious' fear of her power. As revenge, she and her fellow Nightsisters drugged the count and attempted an assassination. However, Dooku bested the Night Sisters who were forced to flee. Not knowing that the assassins were Ventress and her sisters, Dooku approached their matriarch in search of a new apprentice, finding one in Darth Maul's brother, Savage Opress, who joins Dooku as the Matriarch's spy. 2249 GS The Battle of Lola Sayu. Jedi knight Even Piell discovered the coordinates of the Nexus Route, and was adamant in securing the data for the republic. However, Piell was captured and sent to the Citadel, an impenetrable prison. Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker stormed the prison and secured the intel, but at the cost of Piell's life. 2249 GS The Battle of Mon Cala. The battle is fought due to the civil breakdown between the Mon Calamari and Quarren. However, the republic was able to restore order. 2249 GS The Battle of Umbara. During the battle, Anakin Skywalker was called away from the battle, forcing the 501st to be placed under the control of general Pong Krell, a failure-intolerant jedi with a low opinion of the clones, which put him at odds with the army given that his won battles have the highest casualty rates in the army. Eventually, the 501st began to disobey Krell, resulting in arrests of innocent men. When intel came that a faction of enemies would attack disguised as clones, the 501st attacked, but Captain Rex was shocked to learn that they were fighting fellow clones, which they had learnt also got the intel from Krell. Concluding that the general set them up to kill each other, Rex leads Krell's arrest, who escaped and attacked the clones, revealing that he's corrupted by the Dark Side. His unfamiliarity of Umbara gets the better of him as he's arrested, revealing that from the start he's been playing the republic to become Dooku's apprentice after seeing the future. Due to his knowledge, he is executed as Umbara is won. 2249 GS The Tournament of Serenno. '2250 GS: Rise of an Empire' After victory and defeat, Palpatine gains more power in the Citadel Council, and even convinces Anakin that a Jedi Coup De'Tat is imminent, alienating the man from the teachings he holds dear. Eventually, Anakin learns that Palpatine is Darth Sidious, dark lord of the sith, who has been manipulating events to become Emperor. A band of Jedi, lead by Mace Windu, proceeds to arrest the man, but Anakin betrays the Jedi to save Sidious, who is the only man that can save Anakin's (Secret) wife, Amidala, who he saw dying giving birth to his children. Gone is Anakin Skywalker, all that remains is Darth Vader. After that, Palpatine orders a secret program in the clones: Order 66, the execution of all jedi. However, a number of Jedi survive, such as Obi-Wan and Yoda. On the planet Mustafar, Vader slays Gunray and his cohorts, ending the Clone Wars. Immediately after Sidious institutes the first Galactic Empire. Eventually, Obi-Wan and Padme confronts Vader on the planet, and in the madness of betrayel, chokes his wife to near death. Vader and Obi-Wan battle across the fiery world. All this while Yoda confronts Sidious. While Yoda flees in exile, Vader's defeat forces him to be encased in obsidian armor for the rest of his life. Vader's twins, Luke and Leia, are born as their mother dies. Luke is sent to live with his step-uncle, Owen Lars, and Leia sent to live with Senator Bail Organa on Alderaan. Yoda and Obi-Wan, now calling himself "Ben," are left in exile while the Emperor and Vader begin building the Death Star. 2250 - 2265 GS: The Galactic Civil War Over the next 15 years, many rebellions rise and fall to the Empire. 2265 GS: The Lothal Rebellion On the planet Lothal, a youth named Ezra Bridger meets Jedi survivor Kanan Jarrus, and becomes his apprentice in the Lothal Rebels. '2270 GS: Season One' Six months before the battle over Tatooine, a rebel faction, composed of Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor, Chirrut Imwe, K-2SO, Baze Malbus, and Saw Guerra, steal the plans to the Death Star pertaining to a weakness. Episode One: Pilot After the first Rebel Alliance Victory shown in ROGUE ONE, the plans to the New Death Star have been stolen. Princess Leia is pursued in her starship by Darth Vader. However, the ship was immediately boarded by the Stormtroopers, ending with her capture. However, two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO have the plans and use an escape pod to land on Tatooine. Eventually, the droids split up, but are eventually found by Jawa traders. Episode Two: Lottery C-3PO and R2-D2 are bought by Owen Lars, who needs help with his moisture farm since the only workers are himself, his wife Beru, and his stepbrother's son Luke Skywalker. While cleaning the droids, Luke finds a recording on R2 of Leia stating, "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." The next day, Luke finds R2 wandering away from the farm and finds him before being saved from Sand People by Ben Kenobi, a hermit. When hearing the name Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ben admits that it's his real name, and they learn the importance of the droids and make plans to join the resistance. However, Luke learns that the Empire learnt of the droids and exterminated the Jawas and the people that bought the droids, Luke's uncle and aunt. Episode Three: Mos Eisley Obi-Wan and his companions head into the Mos Eisley Space Port to find transport to Leia's homeworld of Alderaan. Following a scuffle with a few roughnecks, they hire Han Solo and Chewbacca to take them. During takeoff, it's learnt that the Empire sent spies, who have called in a battallion to fight the crew of the Millennium Falcon as it escapes Tatooine. Episode Four: Goodbye Cruel World To demonstrate the power of the Death Star, the Empire forces Princess Leia to reveal the rebel's headquarters or else Alderaan is destroyed. She names Dantooine, but it's less populated than Alderaan, so the Death Star destroys the planet anyway. After it's destruction, Obi-Wan feels the destruction and attempts to train Luke in the Force, as his father is Anakin Skywalker. The Falcon arrives at Alderaan's ruins, where it is taken into the Death Star by it's tractor beam. Episode Five: RIP Escaping the captured Falcon with the crew, Obi-Wan splits from the others to deactivate the tractor beam so that when they do escape they won't be pulled back in. Meanwhile, Luke and Han mount a rescue of Leia, which they succeed in while escaping fight after fight with Stormtroopers. After Obi-Wan deactivates the tractor beam, he is confronted by Darth Vader himself. Stormtroopers and the Falcon crewmates watch the battle as it ends with Vader stricking down Obi-Wan as the Millennium Falcon escapes. Episode Six: Master Plan After a harrowing escape, the Millennium Falcon arrives on Yavin IV, the rebel base. Here, the Death Star plans are delivered, where it's found out that a weakness has been found along a trench on the surface. Luke joins the war effort, while Han makes plans to leave with the reward he got for saving a princess. The Battle of Yavin IV begins when the Death Star has followed the Falcon to the moon. Episode Seven: Battle of Yavin During the battle to destroy the Death Star, the rebels suffer massive losses due to several failures to cross the trench. Luke makes a run for it, where he's hunted by Darth Vader in his personal fighter. However, Han has a change of heart and cripples Vader's fighter. Luke successfully destroys the Death Star, but Vader escapes. Those in the battle are honored as heroes. 2271 GS: Season Two Episode One: Collector Dealing with a massive disappearance of human lives within the Omega District, one of the most dangerous sectors of space. Luke investigates a Quarian-Human planet, where he meets Tali'Zorah and Miranda Lawson. They investigate recordings and find that the collectors, an enigmatic race that have appearred mysteriously through history, is responsible. Episode Two: Afterlife The first place to search for the Collectors is the Afterlife club, where the heroes meet Aria T'Loak, a notorious Asari. She leads them to Mordin Solus, a salarian genius, and Garrus Vakarian, the Archangel vigilante. After fighting off the three mercenary factions on the station, both are recruited to the fight. Episode Three 2272 GS: Season Three 2273 GS: Season Four 2274 GS: Season Five 2275 GS: Season Six 2276 GS: Season Seven 2277 GS: Season Eight 2278 GS: Season Nine 2279 GS: Season Ten '2280 GS: Finale' '2300 GS' The First Order, the successor of the Galactic Empire, is at war with the New Republic. After Luke Skywalker has entered self exile, his sister Leia sends pilot Poe Dameron to the planet Jakku to find the map to him. However, Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma finds him and imprisons him after he gives his droid, BB-8, the map. During the captrue, FN-2187, after seeing the carnage of war, decides to aide Poe in escaping, earning the nickname Finn. Finn and Poe are hunted by general Armitage Hux through Jakku, where Poe and Finn are seperated. BB-8 is found by a scavenger named Rey, who meets Finn. The three escaped in a stolen starship into space, where they are found by Han Solo, who reveals the ship is the Millennium Falcon. However, Han's freighter is boarded by groups he owes money to, so the ship is abandonned for the Falcon. On the Starkiller, Kylo Ren speaks with his master, Snoke, who tells him he will only complete his training when he kills his father: Han Solo. Han and his companions meet with Maz Kanata, an elderly woman who can help them get to the New Republic. Han reveals that Kylo Ren was Luke's apprentice, and had the next generation jedi massacred, who had come to worship Darth Vader at that point. While with Maz, Rey finds Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, which shows her horrific images. She runs away, only to be captured by Ren as the First Order attacks. Finn wields the lightsaber as Poe and Leia leads the New Republic to victory, even while the Starkiller destroys an entire solar system. While Finn and Han mount a rescue of Rey who had escaped Ren's holdings, Poe leads a squadron to destroy the Starkiller before it can destroy the New Republic. The Starkiller is destroyed, but at a cost since Ben "Kylo Ren" Solo had succeeded in killing his father. But hope is renewed since R2-D2, who had been uncooperative since Luke's disappearance, has reactivated and assembles the map to Luke, which Rey goes to to meet the legend. Category:Blog posts